Skinny Love
by SmileandMoveOn
Summary: Skinny Love (Noun): When two people love each other and don't tell each other but still show it. Dylas has been living in town for a while, and is still oblivious to Doug's love. But will a sleepover-turned-night to remember change all that? DOUG x DYLAS SMUT


**Skinny Love**

**Hi guys! Lauren here. This is a request from CrazyPairingGirl, in case you know her. She's awesome. :P**

**Anyways, this is my first Rune Factory 4 fic (that I've posted), so tell me if there's any ooc-ness going on at any point. **

**Also, I didn't have someone else beta this, so if there are any glaring misspellings or terrible grammar usage, tell me and I'll try to fix it ASAP. :)**

**Warning: This is a full on, sexy-time, DougxDylas fic. I'm not going to say something like "you should be 18 to read this" or anything 'because, well, I know that most of the people reading this won't be over 18, and yeah. Just, if you don't want to read gay sex, don't read this particular fan fiction. **

**Also tell me if this is amazingly stupid because I'm not the best at writing smut. **

"Ha! This is gonna be gold!" Leon chuckled, hiding behind his palm as he watched Doug enter the restaurant with a sleeping bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Leon! What did you do?" Vishnal glanced at the former guardian nervously. He knew Leon liked to play tricks on the townspeople, and it seemed tonight was no exception, if the mischievous grin on the young man's face was any judge.

"Oh, I just invited Doug to Dylas's little slumber party. Didn't want him to be the only guy in town left out!" Leon laughed. Vishnal looked tiredly at his friend, then sighed and headed upstairs, leaving Leon lounging at the foot of the stairway. "Oi! Doug! Come on up! Everyone's waiting for you!" Leon called, snickering behind his feathered fan when Doug wasn't looking.

The two young men walked up the stairs together, talking about their days. Doug smiled politely when Leon started sharing a story about his most recent date with Frey, but otherwise didn't comment on it. Leon chortled when Doug started talking about how Blossom was teaching him how to knit. He claimed he was being forced to learn, but the faint blush on his face said otherwise. They lingered outside Dylas's door for a moment once they'd arrived, talking about how Blossom was doing, and then entered the room.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Dylas growled the moment he caught sight of the red-haired bread-hater.

"Why I invited him, of course!" Leon grinned, throwing an arm around Doug's shoulders. Doug simply shrugged him off, joining Dylas in facing the guardian with an accusing look.

"You said he wanted me to come!" Doug yelled, pointing at Dylas. Leon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why on earth would I want you to come?" Dylas asked accusingly, making Doug blush in shame. Dylas groaned. "Ugh, this is giving me a headache. I'm going down to help Porco with dinner. I'll be back up in a few minutes." He walked out of the room, rudely shoving past Doug on his way. Doug looked at the floor disappointedly. Leon and Vishnal noticed the look on his face and tried to comfort him.

"Look, I'm sure he doesn't mean it! You know he enjoys his rivalry with you!" Vishnal said as Leon patted his shoulder. Doug looked up suddenly and glared at them.

"What do you mean? You say that like I'm disappointed!" Doug snatched up the nearest book and began leafing through it, looking for a distraction.

"Doug, I'd put that down if I were you…" Leon warned, his glee starting to wear off at the thought of Dylas walking in on Doug reading that specific book.

"What do you mean?" Doug looked up, and flipped the book over to look at its cover. It read "Diary" in swirling blue font. "Ha! Jackpot!" He smirked, beginning to read furiously despite his friend's cries of protest.

"Leon will kill you if he finds you reading that!" Vishnal said, shaking his arm.

"Bug off!" Doug yelled, flopping down on Dylas's bed. He flipped to the most recently written page and began to read.

_ Summer 23__rd_

_I'm having a party with Vishnal and Leon tomorrow, mainly because I know they're both interested in Frey and I don't want them getting into some sort of fight for her. I mean, they're both laid back guys, but you know that if they start having some sort of passive-aggressive man-off, shit's gonna go down._

_But… yeah. I fought with Doug again today. Told him rice wasn't nearly as good as carrots. We got into this big squabble about it. It's kind of ridiculous how easily he gets angry. He's cute when he's angry though, so I wouldn't really call it a fault. Heck, I wouldn't be so mean to him all the time if he wasn't so goddamn adorable with that pouty face of his. _

…_He really hates me. _

_I love him. I have for… a long time. Since the day I met him. But he'd never love me back. I torment him too much for that to ever happen. I really should give up on him. I know how I feel about him isn't realistic. It hurts to look at him now, knowing that he'll never love me no matter how much I love him. I… need to give up on loving him. It hurts too much. I can't handle it anymore. _

_But I just can't stop loving him._

_So I'm going to tell him._

The door to the room opened, and everybody stilled. Dylas walked in, scarily calm, and ripped the book from Doug's hands.

"Everybody leave. Now." He said, his voice trembling with anger. Vishnal and Leon fled out of the room, shooting sympathetic looks at Doug. Dylas took a deep breath and turned around, ready to yell at Doug for snooping, but what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Doug, the great and powerful, was crying. _Crying. _The normally so-angry-at-the-world-he-could-piss-himself dwarf was sitting on his bad, staring at his hand, small tears collecting at his jaw, and looking so adorable Dylas could hardly stand it. So he lashed out.

"What the hell are you _crying _for?" He shouted at the boy sitting on his bed. "You're the one who invaded my privacy! I should be beating the crap out of you, you stupid midget! Instead I'm just yelling at you and yet you're sitting here _crying?_" Dylas paused, breathing heavily.

"Why…" Doug spoke so quietly Dylas could hardly hear him. "Why would you assume I hate you?"

"What?" Dylas asked, almost not able to believe what he was hearing. Doug didn't hate him?

"Why would I hate you? How could you assume that? You're... easily the most amazing person I've ever met. You're beautiful. You're talented. Sure you're a bit obsessed with carrots, but," Doug barked out a sharp, breathy laugh through his tears. "But I like you. A lot. As in, a lot a lot." He finally looked up and met eyes with Dylas.

If you had told him Frey was actually a man named Ruther, Dylas wouldn't have been more surprised. He swallowed, his throat thick. Doug looked up at him with uncharacteristically pleading, desperate eyes. Dylas turned away and walked over to his desk, letting his clenched fist rest on the table.

"Leave." He said through clenched teeth.

"No!" Doug stood up and walked over to Dylas, clenching the fabric of his sleeve in his hand. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're thinking!" Dylas turned and glared at the shorter boy, making Doug flinch away. "S-sorry…" He backed up and looked sadly at the ground, letting his hand drop.

Dylas inwardly groaned, then lifted Doug's jaw in his hand, kissing his mouth. Doug responded immediately, tangling his hands in Dylas's hair and pulling his closer and opening his lips to prod the other's open with his tongue. When Dylas refused, Doug pulled back.

"Dylas!" He whined, looking up at him with needy eyes. Eyes that pulled and tugged at Dylas's heart and stirred something inside him. He immediately leaned down and pressed his lips to Doug's once again, this time instantly opening his mouth for Doug to explore, almost catching the smaller boy by surprise with his eagerness. Nonetheless, Doug embraced Dylas and began pulling him back towards the bed. Dylas blushed and pulled back again as soon as he noticed where Doug was leading him. He looked worriedly at the door.

"Just a moment." He said in response to Doug's questioning gaze. He ran over to the door, turned the lock, and rushed back to where Doug was perched on the end of his bed. Geez! Just the sight of Doug sitting there, so completely relaxed and inviting made Dylas swallow and try to get rid of the nervous anticipation welling up inside his throat. "You better not be loud." He growled as he took his place beside his red-haired companion.

"I'll be as loud as I want." Doug grinned wickedly, his smirk daring Dylas to argue. Instead, Dylas wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled their bodies close, leaving feather-kisses up and down Doug's neck. He finally paused when he reached Doug's collar and started to undo his shirt. Doug hastily reached to help him undo the last of the buttons, and when their hands brushed, he grabbed hold of his partner's larger hands. Marveling at them for a moment, Doug slowly looked up at Dylas, suddenly shy, as if he had just realized what they were about to do. "You'll be… careful, right?" He asked, staring at Dylas in such an exposed way that it made his heart jump out of his chest.

"Of course." Dylas replied tautly. Doug smiled nervously at him and started working on getting his clothing off. Dylas just sat there, unmoving and certainly being of no help, but worried that if he moved he would completely ravish the other in a matter of moments. In seconds, Dylas's shirt was on the floor and Doug's hands were moving to his pants. He faltered and blushed up to his ears when he noticed the growing half-hard Dylas was sporting through his pants, but with a twist of his fingers, all that was protecting his partner's member from the world was his thin boxers. Dylas, on the other hand, was embarrassed that he was already so excited after only a few kisses.

"Ignore that." He said huskily, moving his body so he was facing away from Doug, making Doug internally panic. He was _so close_ to having what he'd wanted for months but their bashfulness was getting in the way of that. He let his head fall onto the other's shoulder.

"Damn it Dylas! Let me have you!" Doug whispered, frustrated, into Dylas's back. Dylas's head snapped up when he heard Doug speak, but didn't move. Doug wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him. "I just want you so much! Please let me love you!"

When he heard Doug's pleading, Dylas turned around.

"Okay." He murmured, looking down at the boy he loved. Doug smiled up at him and pressed his lips to Dylas's for one last, chaste kiss, and then began feeling him through his underwear. Dylas yelped at the sudden contact, but just leaned his head down on the smaller boy's shoulder as he was slipped out of his boxers.

Doug dotted small pecks on Dylas's cheek as he began to move his hand up and down along his member. Before long, Dylas was standing at attention and breathing heavily with a look of desire in his eyes. He cupped Doug's face and plastered their mouths together. He clumsily unzipped Doug's pants and pulled them off as quickly as he could manage with his head swimming and hands fumbling. Doug had moved his hands to his hair when they'd started kissing again, and Dylas was now aching for physical contact. His hips bucked against Doug's, earning him a whine. Encouraged, Dylas began grinding his hips against Doug's in a torturously slow movement until he was just as hard.

"Doug, can I…?" Dylas tugged at the hem of Doug's underwear, and Doug hastily slipped them off. He jumped a bit when Dylas's finger started nudging at his hole, and winced at the unfamiliar contact.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Doug asked, getting nervous once again but not wanting to stop.

"Yeah." Dylas answered. "But I'll make sure I make up for it later." He inserted a second finger into Doug's hole, scissoring them slightly. Doug shuddered and clenched onto Dylas's shoulders.

"That hurts." He whined softly. When Dylas entered a third finger, he gasped. "A-ah." Tears began forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Shh. It'll be okay." Dylas encouraged softly, moving his fourth and final finger into Doug. Doug was shaking in pain, but he held tight onto Dylas and didn't make another sound. Once Dylas had deemed his partner as stretched as he could be, he moved him to the center of the bed and laid him on his back. "Are you ready?" He asked softly, positioning his throbbing member outside Doug's hole. When Doug looked up at him and nodded weakly, Dylas eased his way inside him.

The moment Dylas pressed up into him, Doug held onto the blanket for dear life. As Dylas made his way inside him, Doug took in a deep breath and let out a tiny squeak. Once Dylas was completely sheathed, Doug was trembling.

Dylas started moving; slowly at first, but picking up the place when Doug whispered "Move." Soon, he was rocking back and forth as fast as he could, Doug's organ slapping against his stomach. Doug was crying out, letting out a rain of sinful noises, and Dylas was grunting and moaning with every push.

As soon as Dylas reached his breaking point, he exited Doug and let out on the sheets. Doug was still shaking with arousal and over-stimulated senses and had yet to come, but a few strokes of his member had him coming over Dylas's hand.

"Dylas?" Doug asked Dylas later, when they were curled up together under a spare blanket they'd found under the bed.

"Yes?"

"Can we do that again sometime?"

That made Dylas chuckle.

"'Course, love."

**And just one last note; I know you probably don't need me telling you this just because it's so un-sexy, but before you do decide to do-the-do with your partner, talk to them. Find out what their boundaries are, share any STDs or STIs that you have. Figure out what birth control you should use. Even when performing oral or anal sex you should always use a condom, despite my lack of adding one to this story, because even if there's no risk of pregnancy on the pill or with implants or with non-vaginal sex, they don't protect you from potentially life-threatening diseases. **

**Also, I've heard lube comes in handy irl, so…**

**Thank you! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
